


set my heart on fire

by pineapplekawa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, merry goddang christmas, pure and utter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapplekawa/pseuds/pineapplekawa
Summary: Yuuri loves Viktor. And Yuuri loves Makkachin.They say everything on the ice is called love, so what better than to somehow include Makkachin on the ice?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jascak9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jascak9/gifts).



> cranked this out in 3 hours for my best pal (hope you like it!!)  
> also note i wrote this entire thing tipsy off rosé on christmas eve so.. merry christmas everybody

Katsuki Yuuri is sometimes prone to being a teensy bit distracted.

Except a little less “teensy” and more on the “severe” side, and much more often than just sometimes.

But only if Viktor is involved.

In his defence, Viktor can be very distracting. It isn’t entirely his fault; it’s kind of in his nature. It isn’t either of their faults, really. 

(Although Yuuri probably possesses at least 50% of the blame)

And to make things clear, perfecting a pair skate routine with the absolute love of your life while both of you have exactly zero experience in doing so can be quite a challenge. 

That’s why during one of their practice sessions, he—and his poor ribs—need a serious break in order to regain his focus. 

“I’ll be back in 15 minutes, Viktor! I just need a little breather, I promise.”

“Of course, мой звездная пыль. Take however long you need, I’ll be waiting here,” Viktor answers with a dazzling smile that strikes Yuuri straight through the heart.

No matter how many times he sees that smile, he swears on his skates that he’ll never get used to it, not in ten, fifty, or a million years.

__________

 

Yuuri’s phone buzzes as he walks towards the changing rooms slightly giddily, and he checks his notifications curiously.

Phichit-kun had tagged him in another viral Instagram post. Yuuri sits down on a bench and starts watching the video, eyebrows furrowing slightly in concentration. This one features a famous soccer player and his family, specifically focusing on his twin toddlers cheering while wearing their father’s jersey and their father’s teary reaction.

Yuuri smiles at the post, thinking about how cute the surprise must have been for the father, when suddenly he was struck with inspiration. A dozen ideas zip past at lightning speed in his head when one comes into focus, and he jumps into action.

Or rather, kind of falls into action since he somehow forgets that he's wearing skates. 

Stumbling slightly from the pain, he calls Viktor and tells him there’s an emergency that he has to attend to and that he’ll see him later at home. 

________

 

Yuuri is slightly impressed with himself, to be honest. 

He has absolutely no idea if he can pull this off, no guarantee of success, and no confidence in his ability to keep this a secret. 

Not to mention that the whole thing is entirely banking on one key player in his game plan: Makkachin.

Will he be able to get Makkachin to cooperate? Maybe if he pleads with him and tells him it’s all going to be worth it to make his Dad happy. Yuuri had better stop at the local pet store for Makkachin’s favourite beef treats to make the proposal seem more appealing.

Impossible? No. A challenge? Definitely.

But for Viktor, he’d do anything.

______________

 

Many hours later, after a visit to the pet store and craft store followed by several phone calls, Yuuri is prepped for battle.

He cracks open the heavy door and is immediately showered with Makkachin’s love and slobber when suddenly his favourite sound in the whole world makes his back go completely stiff.

“Yuuri!! You’re home, I missed you! Come, I made us pierogis for dinner.” Viktor smiles broadly while sporting a pink, flowery apron, face slightly dusted with flour.

“VIKTOR! Ah, ehm, uh, good morning!— I mean good night! I mean hello! Wh-what are you doing here?”

“I live here, silly… we both do?” Viktor answers with a perplexed laugh, spatula still raised in greeting.

“OH! Right, yes, yes of course, well I’m just going to be on my way, I’ve got important things to see, uh, people to do! I MEAN, important things to do! People to see! Boring things! Not interesting, I’ll be right back! ” a red-faced Yuuri scrambles backwards into the spare bedroom, arms still laden with bags, slamming the door shut with his left foot.

“My fiancé is grace personified,” Viktor muses to Makkachin, who answers with a knowing whine.

_____________

 

“So, what was the emergency?” 

“What?”

“The big emergency that had you running from the rink like your skates were on fire?”

“Oh! Right, yes, uh… well I got a call from my sister saying that the hot springs water pipes were broken and she wanted my advice for fixing them,” Yuuri manages to get out after stumbling over his words.

“The water pipes? Yu-topia's hot springs are natural, aren’t they? And since when did you ever possess any knowledge about fixing water pipes?” Viktor barely chokes out through his laughter.

Yuuri groans and plants his face into his open palm. Sometimes he wishes that he could pause time in order to formulate a proper response to things instead of semi-permanently sounding like a complete idiot.

“I know I can’t lie to save my life, so I’ll just tell you that I’m planning something for you.” 

“Really? Amazing! Tell me what it is, pleeeeeease, Yuuri!” 

"Viktor! It's a secret, stop asking me or I'll accidentally give in," Yuuri pleaded. 

"But I want to know! What do you mean accidentally give in?" 

"Your face is too convincing!" Yuuri responds, to Viktor's absolute amusement.

"I'll need to work on this tomorrow as well, so no peeking allowed!" Yuuri commanded. 

Viktor, face lit up with excitement, nods ferociously and dinner carries on normally. Or perhaps as normally as it could ever be with Viktor buzzing with eagerness, eyes alight with curiosity.

__________________

That night, Yuuri lies awake planning while Viktor nuzzles into his side, sound asleep, and Makkachin snoozes right on top of their entangled legs. Right before Yuuri falls asleep, he remembers the productive phone call he had with Yuri earlier in the day.

__________

 

_many hours ago_

 

“Hello?” Yuri muttered.

“Yurio! I need your help, do you know anything about sewing?”

“Katsudon, is that you? Why the hell would I know anything about sewing? Do you think I’m a closeted professional seamstress?” Yurio snarked out with all of his usual pleasantry.

Yuuri hears Yuri yelling a muffled response to someone in the background, presumably Otabek, saying that it’s “just that that pork bowl moron bothering me again,”

“Never mind, it’s just I thought that you would have some good ideas about where to find a specific fabric and some other things,” Yuuri explained.

“Huh? For what?”

“I’m making a miniature version of our exhibition costumes for Makkachin as a surprise for Viktor! The problem is I don’t know where to get the exact materials I need.” 

Yuuri audibly hears Yuri’s ice heart melting at the mention of a miniature costume for Makkachin, and anxiously anticipates his response. 

After a couple minutes of yelling, muttering, and hushed talk—in which Yuuri definitely also hears Lilia and Yakov— the line finally clears up and Yuri begins to talk again.

“Moron! Why don’t you call Valentin Yudashkin? That’s the guy who personally designs all of Viktor’s costumes, anyway. If you’re convincing enough he’d probably give you the same materials he used if he still has them.” 

“Oh! Thanks Yurio, that’s really helpful, why didn’t I think of that?” Yuuri exclaims brightly.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re welcome. And probably because you’re an idiot. I call dibs on posting the first pictures of this on Instagram later!” 

Yuuri just laughs and hangs up on him cheerfully.

 

__________

 

Thanks to Yurio and Valentin Yudashkin—who’s a lot nicer than his name sounds—Yuuri is able to get started on his surprise the next day. 

Valentin recognizes Yuuri on the spot, raving about the matching costumes he had designed for them both and praises both of their superb figure skating abilities. Miraculously, he also still has the exact materials on hand and eagerly gives them to Yuuri, muttering happily about young love while waving away all of Yuuri’s attempts to pay him. Valentin even has the cloths in a multitude of colours, letting Yuuri pick whichever ones he wants.

In a fit of inspiration, Yuuri shyly picks a couple of varying shades of purple. He figures that if his costume is blue and Viktor’s is pink, Makkachin’s could be a combination of both of them.

The hard part afterwards is measuring Makkachin and the actual sewing. After an entire day of laborious work filled with indignant woofs, pricked fingers, and miscalculations, Yuuri finally has a finished product. 

Stitching slightly crooked, one shiny button barely clinging onto the fabric, proportions slightly small, the little costume is flawed, but Yuuri knows that Viktor will love it regardless. After everything that Viktor has done for him, Yuuri needs to tell him how deep his love runs with something tangible and solid, just like the rings that they exchanged back in Barcelona in what seems to be lifetimes ago.

Yuuri is proud.

He is wholly proud with his creation, which isn’t something that he says often.

He hangs it up in the guest room closet with a beaming smile on his face and hurries to the arena to get in as much practicing as he can with Viktor before their exhibition skate.

__________

 

_several days and hours of gruelling practice later_

 

The familiar strains of their duet float out in the air, settling in nooks and crannies, come to rest where it belongs; in the hearts of the performers and their audience.

Yuuri glides with the music; twirling, jumping, with movements so fluid and graceful that it’s impossible to take your eyes off him. A perfect copy of Viktor, but coexisting uniquely in his own fashion at the same time.

Then Viktor weaves his way into a flawless, seamless entrance. Their bodies interlaced, dancing across the ice in a way that it’s hard to see where Yuuri begins and Viktor ends, pinks and blues swirling in harmony and melting into a purple.

In the midst of their mesmerizing repartee, Viktor’s eyes catch the glint of something familiar yet foreign, shining on the sidelines.

Their Makkachin, tail wagging with such ferocity that he’s sure that everyone in the vicinity can hear, standing in a gleaming, imperfectly perfect replica of Viktor and Yuuri’s costumes. Shiny gold buttoned links, barely clutching onto the fabric and holding on for dear life, shaking dangerously with Makkachin’s every movement. Slightly warped around Makkachin’s body where it’s too snug in places, and stitching marginally crooked in others. Viktor swore in that moment that he could feel the ice whispering faint notes of love, the music reverberating in his bones, and his body drowns in it. The wonderful kind of drowning, drowning in safety where you don’t want it to ever end.

So when Viktor’s smile spreads across his face and his eyes lift to meet Yuuri’s with such overwhelming affection and mirth, Yuuri knows that Viktor understands his unspoken words.

“Oh, звездная пыль,” Viktor breathes. 

And in that moment, Yuuri swears on his skates that the way Viktor’s eyes just sparkled couldn’t be replicated by the brightest of stars in all the universe, not in ten, fifty, or a million years.

__________

 

Yurio's picture of Viktor, Yuuri, and Makkachin in their matching costumes becomes 2016's most liked picture on Instagram. Yurio is understandably very smug about this. 

Phichit, however, is appropriately and slightly devastated. 

**Author's Note:**

> note: i speak no russian, and the only russian line here was taken off google translate
> 
> мой звездная пыль | my stardust
> 
> note2: valentin yudashkin designed some (or only one?? idek man it's 4am) of plushenko's costumes so i thought that was a nice nod to him


End file.
